A Black Flame
by TravixMan
Summary: Shadow is living a good life ever since he left the past behind him. He has a job, a motorcycle, and a home in Central City. When Sonic introduces Blaze the Cat, Shadow starts thinking differently. What will happen? Shadaze
1. Introducing Blaze: Fantasies

**Shadow's P.O.V**

The night was cool and windy, making my hair blow. I love it when my hair blows in the wind. I was in my usual place in Westopolis standing on a hill, waiting for a next mission from G.U.N. I remember everything from the day I learned the truth of my past like it was yesterday. Black creatures coming in with Black Doom calling me his son and filth like that. Makes me sick just thinking about how I could be related to him. I continue thinking until my phone rings.

I check my phone, and it's the Commander. Finally, a mission.

"Hello Commander, Shadow here." I answer, "Any new missions for me to do?"

"Actually, no, there isn't. Dr. Eggman and his robots haven't been wrecking havoc today." The Commander said, calmly. He's usually glad when the doctor doesn't attack.

"I can tell why, Commander." I replied.

* * *

**Flashback**

Earlier, I drove by Dr. Eggman's base, curious to what the doctor might be up to. I peeked through the windows of the main window, only to find him, along with his lackeys, Orbot, Cubot, and Metal Sonic on the couch watching Romantic Comedies. Seriously, why the hell were they watching this garbage? I saw Dr. Eggman crying, with Orbot and Cubot cuddled next to him, also crying. Metal Sonic, on the other hand, was sticking his head close to the T.V. This is a robot who tried to create a robotic empire many years ago.

"This makes me want to have a girlfriend!" Dr. Eggman says, bawling his eyes out.

"The possibilities to that are one billion to.."

"Be quiet, Orbot, enjoy the show!" Metal Sonic snapped, making Orbot look back into the screen.

This is pathetic. Why am I even here? I turn around, get on my motorcycle, and drive off. Gotta love that bike.

* * *

**Present**

"Alright, Shadow. Thanks for the information on Eggman and his lackeys. See you in the morning. Over and out."

"Over and out." I replied, ending the transmission. I put my phone away, and walked over to my motorcycle. Why not a midnight drive for a while? I hopped on my bike, and drove off into the city.

I drove past G.U.N Headquarters, throwing some files into the mailbox. I love my job. Driving past the rest of the city was like heaven. Up until my phone started ringing. The ringtone was "Dreams of An Absolution", which I knew who it was. I reluctantly pick it up with a scowl across my face.

"Hello? Shadow? It's me..."

"Damn it Silver, I know who you are! Just why the hell did you call?" I yell directly into the phone, louder to get past the roars of my engines. Out of all of the people in the world, Silver had to call.

I knew Silver from when we helped each other defeat another Eggman called Eggman Nega. Silver said he comes from the future, or another dimension, but I don't remember well. Silver decided to stay in our timeline. To me, that's more annoyances. I also don't get along well with Silver because well, let's face it: I'm the ultimate lifeform, and he's just a wimpy time traveler.

"I just called to see how you're doing. Sonic wants to talk to you." Silver said. "Here he is!"

Great, Faker wants to talk to me. I was about to hang up until I heard a voice in the background. It was a voice I have never heard before.

"Hey Shadow, how's life?" Sonic said. When he was speaking, I wanted to hang up. But no, I had to find out who that voice was.

"Good, what's it to you?" I replied fast, "Who's that talking in the background?"

"Oh, that's Blaze. She's just yelling at Silver about some stuff." Sonic said, "Everything's fine other than that!"

"How come I've never heard of Blaze before?" I scream with people on the sidewalk giving me stares. I didn't care. I needed to know who she was.

But then I remember. Blaze the Cat was her name. I've seen her in a couple of sports events before, such as when we were racing on those floating skateboard things. She wished me good luck. Being the asshole I am, I said, "Hmph... Same to you." I could've sworn she was talking to Sonic about me.

* * *

Just as I was fantasizing about Blaze, Sonic snapped me into reality. He must've been talking when I fazed out on him. I looked over at my surroundings.

"Shadow? You there, sleepy head? Don't crash!" He yelled.

I was still driving, and I noticed I was about to crash into my house. I immediately push the brakes, and stop into the garage. When I entered the house, I turned on the lights. Everything's the same, trashed around. I check my mail, most of it being junk mail. When I put my mail away, I turned around and sat on the couch. My couch was warm.

_Just how I like it. _I thought.

I decided to sleep on it. Just then, Faker called me again.

"Hey Shadow..."

"Faker, why the hell would you call me when I'm about to sleep?" I yelled in a harsh tone.

"I just called to ask you if you want to come over for a party tomorrow." Sonic said, almost sounding like begging for me to come.

"Why would I come to one of your worthless parties? I have no time for games."

"Because Shadow, it's a welcome party for Blaze. We asked Blaze if she wanted to stay here for a while, but she said she can't because she had to guard the Sol Emeralds. We told her she can bring them with her, so now she's here! Isn't that great?" Faker said with a gleeful tone.

"No it isn't. Then there would be more annoyances like you."

"Blaze isn't like me and the others, Shadow. She's quiet, nice, and mysterious. Kinda like you. Well, except the nice part, which you aren't very nice."

I thought about what Faker said. She seems to remind me of Maria, but in a different way. This way makes me more... happy. _What am I saying? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I do not feel anything! _However, Sonic's words got the best of me.

"Okay Faker, I'll go. If she isn't like you, then I'll spare you. You better not be lying to me!"

"Alright Shadow. Good night, Buddy!" Sonic said, happily.

"Good night, and never call me 'Buddy' again!" I shouted as I hung up the phone. I then thought about tomorrow, and meeting this... Blaze.

_She seems alright. For now._


	2. Introducing Shadow: More Fantasies

**Well, here's the second chapter! This chapter takes place at the same time as the first chapter does, but in Blaze's point of view. Next time it switches, it will keep moving. No moving backwards. No deja veu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog and Characters. They belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

The night was cold and windy. Lucky for me, I have pyrokinesis, so my body isn't all cold much. That still means I'm cold though. I was outside of Sonic's house, with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Silver. We were all planning a welcome party for me, since I arrived today. Gardon told me that someone else is guarding the Sol Emeralds for a while, so I could take a vacation in Sonic's Dimension.

"So Blaze, how do you like it here so far?" Sonic asked.

"It's fine, considering Dr. Eggman hasn't even done anything evil yet." I replied.

No one seemed to know where Dr. Eggman and his robots were either.

"Things are pretty fine around here, since Eggman hasn't attacked." Tails said. "I wonder what he's doing?"

"Probably watching some dumb romantic comedies or something." Sonic answered. "Shadow told me this morning!"

I paused. I felt like my whole body flashed cold and my pyrokinesis could do nothing about it. I felt like my heart stoped, and there was no sign of life still within me.

Finally I asked Sonic and the others who Shadow was. "Who's Shadow?"

Everyone faced towards me, and gave me spooked looks. They look like they've seen a ghost or something.

"Well?" I said, growing impaitent, "Who is Shadow?"

Sonic perked up. "Shadow's a black and red hedgehog who's usually cold towards us. You could say he's a fake version of me."

"Sonic and Shadow used to have a huge rivalry. Now it's friendly rivalry." Tails added.

"Speaking of Shadow, maybe we should give him a call!" Amy said.

Sonic heard, and looked at Silver, who was trying to pick up a vase with his psychic powers. He didn't hold on for long, because Sonic interupted his concentration by yelling, "Silver, get out your cell phone, let's call Shadow!"

"No way, Sonic! I don't like that guy! He's always mean, kinda like Blaze sometimes!" Silver yelled.

Now that got me angry. I chuckled a bit when he said mean though. Silver always says things like 'me' and 'mean' in a funny kind of way. Well, to me and the others at least. My thoughts went back to being angry with Silver.

"Silver, I am WAY more nicer than you!" I yelled as Silver dialed a number. Then when the phone was picked up, Silver answered with a scared look on his face.

"Hello? Shadow? It's me..."

Then, Shadow shouted at Silver..

"Damn it Silver, I know who you are! Just why the hell did you call?"

This Shadow person doesn't sound nice. But then again, so am I whenever I get angry sometimes.

"I just called to see how you're doing. Sonic wants to talk to you." Silver said. "Here he is!"

Silver then gave the phone to Sonic while Shadow was cursing under his breath. While Sonic was talking to Shadow, I was still screaming at Silver. Just as I was about to burn Silver, I then heard a loud voice from Shadow.

"How come I've never heard of Blaze before?"

I stopped my flames. Honestly, I couldn't tell whether that was nice, or mean. In a way, that almost sounded like a caring sentence. I blushed a little. _Am I blushing? I haven't even met the guy, and he seems alright. _

Then I started to remember who Shadow was. He was a black and red hedgehog who I saw at a couple of sporting events with Sonic and the others. I often tried to talk to him, but mostly it was "Good luck." Shadow would just say "Hmph... Same to you." I was thinking more, when I hear myself purr._ Why am I purring? Maybe this Shadow guy's trying to mess with me. It doesn't matter, I'll see who he is tomorrow._

* * *

As I was fantasizing more, Silver snapped me into reality. I wonder if he and the others saw me blushing about what Shadow said on the phone.

"Blaze? Are you there? Wake up! Shadow already left." He shouted as he was snapping his fingers, waking me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I.. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the party." I said, trying to look sleepy when really, I'm trying to hide my thoughts. I didn't want them to think I was obvious about the whole thing.

"Good night, Blaze!" Everyone said. Then they started to chat some more.

I went back into the house, and went upstairs into my room. I had unpacked everything earlier. I jumped onto my bed, and was about to go to sleep, when suddenly, Sonic bursted through the door.

"Hi Blaze, can't wait for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why ask about it?"

"Because, I invited someone. He wants to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked. Sonic was becoming more annoying by not saying the name.

"Shadow." He replied.

I couldn't believe it. Sonic had gotten Shadow The Hedgehog to come to the welcome party.

"He and you are a lot alike, really! You guys are both silent, mysterious, and nice when people get to know you two!" He said grinning. "Now, I'll let you sleep. Good night!"

After Sonic left, I went to sleep, thinking some more.

_Tomorrow is going to be sweet._

* * *

**So how was that chapter? And yes, I had to keep Shadow's cruelity to Silver in the chapter. It was just to hillarious, it would be pointless not to.**

**Next Chapter: The Party.**

**Until next chapter, I am TravixMan, with online cookies. :D**


	3. Party Planning

**Sorry if this chapter's so short, and that it isn't The Party. That chapter will come after the next one, which is Setting Up the Party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the others. SEGA wouldn't allow that, would they? :(**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

The morning was beautiful. When I woke up, the sun was shining ever so brightly on me. I went over to my closet to wonder what to wear to the party today. In my closet was hundreds of different things to choose from. I ended up choosing what I wear everyday.

After I changed into my clothing for the day, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Silver were already at the table. Sonic was going over the party plans with everyone.

"Alright guys, we need to make this party good! Rouge said she and Omega are on their way to help set up." Sonic exclaimed.

"What about Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked. "Isn't he coming to set up too?"

I felt a little bit sad when Cream said that. What if Shadow's not coming? The thought of it made me upset on the inside.

"Relax guys, Shadow's coming." Sonic revealed, "He's just taking his own route."

When he said that, I immediately get up and shout "Thank you, thank you, thank you!".

Everyone except Amy stared at me, which meant Amy might know why I said that. Knuckles got up, looked out the window and said "Rouge and Omega are here!". He greeted Omega first, giving him a fist bump. Then he and Rouge chatted with each other. Both were blushing every time they chatted. I think they like each other! _I found something to use against Knuckles. Hee, hee, hee! _I grinned evilly at the thought. I was looking out the window to see if anyone else was coming. No one yet. I sighed, and turned back to talk to Sonic and the others.

_I hope he comes._ My mind lingered on and on.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Sorry if there's any errors and shortness, I worked on it last night, and I have to go somewhere today, which will last all day.**

**Chapter 4 will be made soon. **


	4. Arriving

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading the chapter, but I've noticed a few errors in the story, and changed some chapters, such as chapter 3, by taking Shadow's POV and putting it here. Also, the story is now called A Black Flame. And 324 views? You guys rock! :D**

**Silvaze is a lie. As much as I like that pairing, I like Shadaze more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co. If I did, Silvaze wouldn't happen... Much.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Today was going to be fun. Yeah, I said it, I said FUN. Anyways, I was driving down Central City on my red and black motorcycle, when I noticed the Candy Store, and the Flower Shop. Since I wanted to make a good impression on Blaze, I decided to buy them, and probably give them to her later. I would have to hide them from Faker and his friends, of course. I continued to drive, until a ringtone of "Endless Possibilities" began ringing. Great, Faker's calling... I picked it up to hear about what Faker had to say.

"Hey Shadow, where are you?" Faker asked, almost sounding serious.

"Damn it Sonic, can't you tell I'm on my way? Just listen to the engines roaring!" I scream, putting the phone close to the engine so Faker can hear. I didn't intend on screaming, but since the engine was extremely loud, I had no choice but to scream at Faker.

"I wasn't asking that. Blaze asked me to ask you that."

Blaze... Besides Rouge forcing me to go, Blaze is the main reason I'm even going to the whole thing. As I continued thinking, I forgot I was on the road again, which I then woke up away from my mind.

"Tell her one more turn, and I'm here." I replied.

As I hang up the phone, I thought about what would happen at the party. Then I saw Faker's blue and white house. I smirked.

_Let's get this party started._

* * *

**Delays, delays. I promise, the next chapter will have the party setting up, then the main party in chapter 6. It will feature some hostile conflict between Shadow and Blaze, but something will work out later.**

**Next Chapter: Setting Up the Party**

Until the next chapter, I have milk and cookies! :D


	5. A Cold Meeting

**Hey everyone, I have returned! I am SO sorry I didn't post the fifth chapter, I was adjusting back to the home-life, and working on new artworks. However, I did make a new chapter in my other story, Mario and Travix Man: The Dark Saga. Sorry if I was working on Mario stuff, but hey, I had an idea for that then. It took a long time coming up with the plot for this chapter, so please, don't flame me about it or anything!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic has now been killed by Dr. Eggman! Mwahahahahahah!... Wait, what's that? Oh nevermind, he's alive. **

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

Sonic was still going over the party set up. It took an extremely long time. Finally after a lot of talking from Sonic, he said the final list.

"Alright gang, so first of all, we have the guests. Who are the guests again, Tails?" He looked over at Tails, who had his electronic device called the Miles Electric.

"The guests are you, me, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Big, Silver, Marine, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, The Chaotix, Vanilla, The Babylon Rogues, Shade, Tikal, and Chaos." Tails said as he looked at the list from left to right, up to down.

I turned to head into the kitchen to get a snack, when I heard engines. Then Knuckles and Rouge both turned from the window and said "Hey guys, Shadow's here!"

Everyone headed outside to greet Shadow. I followed behind and exited the front door, only to see a motorcycle turn into the driveway. I looked closer. It was a black and red motorcycle that had an odd logo on the side. The rider was a black and red hedgehog. I quickly identified him. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, are you ready to help set up the party?" Sonic asked in a kind way.

Shadow looked at Sonic, then scowled.

"What kind of party are we having, Faker? A birthday party, or just a party to waste my time?

Then he looked at me. His only expression was now a curious one.

"And who is this? Another one of your annoying friends?" He asked in a rude way.

Before I did anything, Sonic stopped Shadow from proceeding any further.

"Shadow, this is Blaze. You and her are going to work on setting up the decorations." He said with a serious look on his face.

Both Shadow and I were now taken by surprise. Us, working together? I heard Shadow curse under his breath.

"Damn it. Out of all the Blue Faker's friends, I have to work with the new girl!" Then he said to Sonic, "Why do I have to work with her?"

"Because, you two will get to know each other better! And besides..." Then he whispered something to Shadow, making his face go deep red. Then he screamed, "SONIC, SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Then he took one last look at me, then ran off.

_I wonder what his problem is. _I thought, then ran after him.

_Maybe he __**does **__like me._

* * *

**It looks like Shadow and Blaze are paired up with each other to set up for the party, and already, Shadow's giving Blaze some cold signs. And what was Shadow mad about? What will happen next chapter? **

**Chapter 6 will be made soon. I promise this time! **


	6. A Warming Apology

**Hey everyone, more chapters for the story! We find out how Shadow got mad at Sonic. Will Blaze calm him down?**

**Disclaimer: Shadow takes over as the protagonist, and Black Doom kills Dr. Eggman! (Just kidding, SEGA!)**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_Faker's done it this time,_ I thought. I cursed at Faker under my cold breath. The whole thing flashed back into my head, just like Maria being shot.

_"Because, you two will get to know each other better! And besides..." _Then he whispered, "Besides, I think you'd really like to tap that body, if you know what I mean."

After my memory, I turned furious. "I'm going to kill Sonic!"

Just after, I heard a feminine voice. "Shadow?"

I turned around, only to see Blaze. She had a sorrow expression on her face.

"Hmph. Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes. Sonic and the others aren't here."

I turned around to face the buildings. I realized where we were. On my hill near Westopolis City and the woods behind me. Crossing my arms, I asked, "Why did you follow me?"

Blaze was now looking down to the ground. Then she said "I followed you because I was worried about you."

This made me surprised. She cared about me? I continued to stare off until she said "So, what do you do?"

"I am a top agent in Guardian of United Nations, also known as G.U.N." I said, grinning.

"Is that how you got your motorcycle?" She giggled.

"Yes, but it is my G.U.N motor unit." I said.

"I can see that."

I look around a little more, then I finally looked at her. "Blaze, I'm sorry if I was a little rude to you earlier."

"I forgive you." She said, then unexpectedly, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Hey, want to race back?" I said, giving a smirk.

"Halfway, then let's walk, alright?"

"Fine."

Then we took off heading back to Faker's house.

I smirked with Blaze right at my side. _Let's get this party started. _

* * *

**Well, Shadow's calmed down now. What will happen in the Party? Tune in next chapter! :D**


	7. Shadow's Dark Past

**Hey everyone, here's a new one! In this chapter, Blaze has a nightmare, but it has an old face in it. Who could it be? **

**Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog 2 is being made, and will have Blaze as a playable character! No, not really. SEGA owns Shadow and characters. Shadow the Hedgehog 2 is something else...**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Shadow said, trying to catch his breath.

We had raced quite a long time. Mostly to get to Central City. When we got there, Shadow decided to walk. He said Sonic's house is in Central City. I wonder why Shadow calls Sonic 'Faker'.

"How did you meet Faker?" Shadow asked.

"Well, an evil scientist that looked like my arch-enemy named Dr. Eggman stole the Sol Emeralds from me." I started, before Shadow interrupted.

"What are Sol Emeralds?"

"Sol Emeralds are jewels that grant unlimited power, similar to this world's Chaos Emeralds." I took a case containing the Sol Emeralds out and showed them to Shadow, who looked deeply at them. "I am the sole protector of them."

Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald that had a strange insignia on it.

"I believe Sonic showed you the Chaos Emeralds, right?" He said. This is the only time I heard him say 'Sonic'.

"Yes, he showed me them. But why does this one have a strange red logo?" I asked, staring at it deeply.

My mind ached. My heart suddenly stopped. Suddenly I was surrounded in black. When I woke up, I was at Westopolis, but it was now in flames and explosions. The sound of screams from the people rang into my ears. I noticed why they were screaming. Black aliens were attacking the city. Huge ones were trashing buildings and throwing vehicles around. I noticed a group of them surrounding a taller figure. It had three eyes, two horns that looked like ears. It was also wearing robes, and had decorated chains on his neck. On one of the chains, I saw the same insignia from Shadow's Chaos Emerald. Then the figure said "Now, destroy the human race, and eliminate Shadow the Hedgehog. Failure is not an option." I heard Shadow's voice yell out, "Blaze! Blaze!" Then I woke up, but I was not there anymore. It was only a nightmare.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was saying it has a strange logo because..." He said before I cut him off.

"I had a nightmare about black creatures destroying Westopolis!" I yelled out.

Shadow then looked down, his face being dread. "You don't want to know who they are."

"Why not?" I asked. I wanted to know what Shadow was hiding.

"I don't want you hurt."

This left me speechless. It was romantic on how Shadow doesn't want me to get hurt. However, I still wanted to know.

"Now, back to Eggman. I was created by his grandfather to be the Ultimate Life-Form."

"So you're a robot?" I questioned while he was talking.

He smirked, then said in a fake robot voice, "Yes Blaze, I am a robot. I am a creation from Dr. Eggman's grandfather!"

Both of us were now laughing. As we were laughing, Shadow shifted his hand near mine. I smiled even more. Shadow then moved his hand. I tried to get it back into mine, but luckily, Shadow didn't notice.

"Of course I'm not a robot. I was created by him, along with someone else's DNA." He said, looking past me. He looked like he was lost in space.

"My creator's name was Professor Gerald Robotnik. He created me on the research facility called the Space Colony ARK. His granddaughter, Maria, was my best friend when I was created. She taught me about peace, and that violence was not the answer."

"That's sweet." I said, listening to his story and getting an image into my head.

"Life was sweet at the time. Then, GUN decided the Professor's experiments were far too dangerous for the human society, so they shut down the ARK, either taking away or killing those involved."

"That's terrible! What else happened?" I asked.

"Then, when me and Maria were trying to escape, one of them shot and killed Maria. However, she had a little bit of life left in her to send me off to Earth."

I never felt more sympathetic to Shadow. Is this what made him the emotionless being he is today?

"Shadow..."

"Don't feel sorry. I left the past behind me. I'm alright." Shadow said reassuringly.

We continued to walk, until I spotted Sonic's house. Knuckles was the first to spot us as he was leaning back on a tree, talking to Rouge and Omega. I don't really talk to those two much, because they're also in GUN with Shadow. When I do talk to them, they're okay. I get scared by Omega's remarks to either destroy Dr. Eggman, or just destructive things in general. Rouge is always talking about jewels, and sometimes asks me to give her advice on talking to Knuckles. You know, _without_ stealing the Master Emerald.

"Hey Shadow, where did you run off to? Did Blaze calm you down, or heat you up again?" Knuckles joked, laughing his head off with Omega. Rouge stomped on Knuckles' foot, resulting in Knuckles howling in pain. Shadow chuckled.

"I ran off to my hill over at Westopolis. And yes Knuckles, she calmed me down." Shadow said.

I saw Sonic over next to Tails, Amy, and Silver. I went over to talk to him, but an red flash came up from behind. Then punched Sonic.

"I didn't appreciate that cold joke, Faker." Shadow said, emerging from the flash.

"Sorry I didn't make you laugh, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Sonic, what happened while we were gone?" I asked.

"Oh, we got done with the jobs, then did you guys' job while you were gone. Now we can call everyone and start the party tonight!"

We both said okay, then went outside to leave. Shadow got on his motorcycle and started it.

"See you at the party, Blaze!" Shadow smirked, then drove off.

"See you later, Shadow." I said.

* * *

**Blaze has a nightmare about black aliens! Anyone who knows who they are, keep it to yourself or PM me if you want to guess. And Shadow's caring for Blaze a lot, since he doesn't want her to get hurt. Also, Shadow reveals his past to Blaze. MAJOR SHADAZE!**

**Originally, this chapter was supposed to be called "The Party". However, the idea of the black aliens struck into my mind. Blaze will reveal her past later.**

**And Shadow the Hedgehog 2 will be a fan-fic after I make this story. It will kinda be a sequel to this, but more of a romance/drama situation.**

**Finally, the Party will start! What will happen next chapter during the party? All I can say is a certain someone is going to ask another certain someone out on a date. Who could it be? If you know who, take a guess by PMing me!**

**Until then, I have Macaroni and Cheese! Seriously!**

**-TravixMan-**


	8. The Party and Karaoke Night

**Hey everybody! 162 views in a day? 1356 views TOTAL?! GOING ONWARDS?! You guys are the best! :D This calls for another chapter! :D Also, in this story, Blaze and Silver are only friends. NO Pairing of Silvaze! Only friendly Silvaze.**

**Sorry this is so late, School is back, and I can't seem to have much time, plus writing this chapter was hard enough as well.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and others belong to SEGA. I'm done with disclaimers now.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_What the hell was I doing? _I thought. _I never act this foolish! _

I drove on until I reached my house. When I entered the front door, my cell phone was blaring His World across the room. I answered in a cold tone, "Faker, what the hell do you want this time?"

"I just wanted to tell you, we're also doing karaoke during the party." Sonic gleefully yelled. Then he joked, "Any songs you want to sing to Blaze?"

Knuckles must have been in the same room as Sonic, because he was now laughing his head off.

"Bahahahahahahahah! Good one, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, still laughing.

"Even though I know how to sing, I wouldn't waste time singing in front of you and your friends." I coldly replied. But then again, he did say Blaze. "Actually, maybe it will be good time wasted."

"That's the spirit, Shadow!" Sonic said, with Knuckles saying "Yay!" in the background. I rolled my eyes, then said to Sonic, "Whatever, just this once."

"Alright Shadow, and bring whatever else you want. Also, it's a sleep-over, so bring a sleeping bag! See you later!" He said, hanging up before I said anything else.

I packed my sleeping bag, my assault gun in case of an attack, my Chaos Emerald, and my GUN gear. An agent has to be cautious off-duty, right? I loaded all of my stuff into my motorcycle, which had cargo holders, then I drove off to Faker's party.

* * *

It looked like the party was going on, because I saw a lot of cars already there. I walked up the door, and knocked. When the door opened, it was Knuckles. "Hey guys, Shadow's here!" He shouted at the others. Then he said to me, "Shadow, you can come in."

When I entered, I saw a lot of people. Charmy was with Cream, Amy was chasing Faker around the room, Silver was talking to Espio, Tails was working on a machine with this raccoon girl, Vector was trying to charm Vanilla, Knuckles went over to talk to Rouge and Omega, The Babylon Rouges were talking with each other, and I couldn't find this Tikal or Chaos anywhere. Speaking of disappearances, Blaze isn't anywhere either.

I continued to search, until I reached Blaze's room. She was in there, alone.

"Waiting for me to show up?" I said in a soothing voice. She turned around and saw me. "If I'm here, you might as well party with the others too."

"I don't know whether that was a playful joke, or whatever else it could be. I am however grateful you are here." She said, in her princess matter.

"Again with the princess talk, your Highness." I joked, "Now why don't we get out of this eternal prison, and head for the royal party?"

"Usually, I don't like it when people call me Highness, or when they mock my speech. But you're an exception, since you say it in a cute way."

We walked out of the room, then Sonic announced it was 'Karaoke Time'. "I have an idea. Boys Vs. Girls Vs. Kids! That way, things could be fun around here!" Then he assigned each group in order of Boys: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow (me) and Vector, while Girls: Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Vanilla, and Kids: Tails, Cream, Charmy, and the raccoon girl named Marine. Espio wanted to do his ninja training, while Storm and Wave didn't want to sing in general.

Then everyone had to huddle to pick the first song. I went over to where the guys were.

"Okay, we need to do an awesome song! What genres do you guys like?" Faker said, bringing out a white board.

I was about to say something, when Silver barged in and said "I like Pop music!".

We all turned towards him, and glared at him. Then Knuckles said, "What kind of pop music?"

"Teen Pop!"

"Silver, that is the worst genre in music ever." Sonic said quietly. Then he looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, do you have an idea?"

"Sure I do." Knuckles said, then he wrote on the board, then said, "How about rap and jazz?"

"I don't really like it as much." Silver said.

"I have to agree with Silver on this one. Rap isn't good." Sonic said, "Besides, you have a lot of bad words in your raps, and I don't like swearing. Unlike a certain someone we know." Sonic then looked at me. "Do you have anyu ideas Shadow?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have an idea." Then I wrote on the board, and sure enough, everyone agreed. Cheers filled the room, as a smile slit across my face.

* * *

**Looks like the guys have a song to perform! What will they play? Find out next chapter!**

**Next chapter will have the guys playing their song.**

**Until then, I have homework to work on. Peace!**

**-TravixMan-**


	9. Before Shadow Forgets

**Hey everybody! Since I am getting really good grades in school, I thought I'd give you guys a new chapter of this fan fiction. It hasn't been made in a while, so why not do one now?**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and others belong to SEGA. Before I Forget belongs to Slipknot.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

"Where's the guys? I can't wait to see them!" Rouge excitedly shouted.

I looked over in the room to find Shadow and the others. I continued looking until I noticed them on the stage. Sonic took the microphone and yelled,

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

Rouge and Amy screamed in excitement. Sonic then continued on with his speech. "Okay everyone, tonight, this selection was made by our own "Ultimate Life-form", Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow then took the microphone from Sonic, and the song began. Then the weirdest thing happened: Shadow was singing. And it does not sound like Shadow much.

_GO!_

_Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

_Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!_

Sonic and the others joined in at the group part.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Halfway through the song, things got slower. Shadow was then looking at me. Then during the last part, he screamed "_THE ENDS OF THE ROAD!_"

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!_

The crowd went wild. Sonic and the guys came off of the stage. Sonic looked at Shadow and said "Awesome singing, Shadow! We should do this more often!" Shadow just looked at Sonic, then closed his eyes. "Whatever. I only came here to sing one song. I'm done here."

Knuckles glared at Shadow and yelled "Oh no, Shadow. You'renot going to be an emo-hog today!" Knuckles knocked the Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's hand, and held on to it. "You'll get this back when you learn how to be social. Now go talk to Blaze or something."

After Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver left, I walked over to Shadow. "That was a great song, faker." I said, giving him a hug.

Shadow pushed me away and yelled, "Now you're calling me faker? You hang out with Sonic too much." He must have taken it the wrong way.

"Shadow," I frowned.

He looked at me, then grinned. "Gotcha. You have to be more cautious next time."

I was surprised. He must be changing slowly.

"I need to get something quick. Wait for me, Shadow?" I asked.

Shadow nodded his head, and went outside and jumped up a tree branch and sat there.

_Guess I know where to find him._

* * *

**Where might this story go now? And also, I know I hinted that the Black Arms will return in the story. They'll make their appearance later.**

**Yes, I know this chapter probably sucks. I have forgotten how I usually write these stories, especially when Character Dialogue pops up. Just read it anyways. Next chapter will be better.**

**Until then, I'm listening to Nickelback.**

**-TravixMan-**


	10. Moonlit Night

**Hey everybody! Since my birthday is coming soon, here is a new chapter that will seep into your taste-buds for today! But instead of a birthday present to me, it will be to you guys! It will be my little gift for all who's stayed with the storyline! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and others belong to SEGA. **

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I sat at a giant tree that was on the side of Faker's house. It felt much more relaxing than staying inside. My eyelids sank, then opened at the sight at the moon. It looked really nice at this time of evening. A sudden sound of a door opening interrupted my sightseeing.

"Hey Shadow. Aren't you uncomfortable up there?"

I looked below to the ground to have my sights set to Blaze. She returned, with something behind her back.

_What does she want now? _I thought.

"Sitting up here is more comfortable than being inside." I replied to Blaze's question.

"Well, _Ultimate Life-form_, care to let me join you?"

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. _Why would one of Faker's friends want to be up here with me? _Then I remembered. _It is just Blaze, after all. Why not? _I opened my eyes again, and motioned Blaze to come up here. Once she leaped up on the tree, I continued staring into the moon.

"Close your eyes, Shadow." Blaze said calmly.

"Is it a surprise from Faker?" I muttered bitterly. I hate surprises from Sonic.

She shook her head reassuringly. "Fine." I said, then closed my eyelids. Then I felt Blaze putting something in my hands. Blaze's hands felt warm... Warm, but nice.

"Okay, now open them!" She said enthusiastically, taking her hands off of mine. My hands then felt colder again. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, in my hands was my green Chaos Emerald that Knuckles took from me.

* * *

"You took back the Chaos Emerald? How?"

She smiled, then said "All I did was tell him the Master Emerald was taken by Dr. Eggman, and he ran out of the scene."

"Isn't Dr. Eggman on hiatus from doing crime?"

"Yeah."

We both looked at each other, then laughed. Yes, this is my first time I laughed in a long time. I was certain the same applied with Blaze.

"Knuckles will get mad when he finds out the Doctor didn't take it!" I said, still laughing.

"Yeah, then what will he do? Find his rock, and cry on it?" The lavender feline said, still laughing her head off.

After a few more seconds of laughter, we both sighed.

"The moonlight sure is wonderful, isn't it, Shadow?" Blaze asked. I looked at her face. Her golden eyes glistened within the moonlight, shining into the night sky.

"Yes, it is beautiful." I replied, gleaming into the moon.

* * *

Then a strange feeling came over me. Suddenly, I closed my eyes and leaned toward Blaze. _What am I doing? _My mind screamed. _Damn this fate! Stop this nonsense, now! _I didn't listen, because then it happened.

_I was kissing her..._

_She was kissing me..._

_And it feels right..._

_Just right._

After five seconds of kissing, Blaze stood there with the same shocked expression on her face as I have. Then she whispered "Why did you kiss me?"

"I... don't know." Those silent words managed to escaped my trapped expression.

She got up and said, "Do you want to go inside?"

I stood up, then said "That would be the best thing to do."

Blaze jumped down. She smirked, and yelled, "Hey Shadow! Let's take a walk over to Westopolis instead!"

I looked down at her, then said, "Fine. Only if it's a race, Blaze.". I jumped down from the tree, and ran up to her. I glanced up into the sky to see the moon again, only this time, a strange comet was next to it. My thoughts of the comet were interrupted by a certain feline. "What's wrong, Shadow?" She cooed. She looked up and saw the strange comet as well.

"Strange, I had a vision that showed a comet." Her words progressed through my mind. _Was it that same vision that the black creatures were in? _I looked up one last time, then ran off to Westopolis with Blaze.

* * *

**Shadow and Blaze finally kissed! Shadaze lovers, rejoice while the next chapter slowly progresses!**

**Until then, I'm listening to Three Days Grace. Some songs make sense to the story. :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	11. The Dark Awakening

**Hey everybody! Happy New Year! Since part one ended, I decided to make part two, since I have new characters. They are both OC's, which that's a first for this. Anyways, this chapter will also have much more Shadaze. It will be interesting to see. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and others belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

We didn't run as far to Westopolis as I thought. Halfway to Westopolis, Blaze decided it would be the end of the race. We then walked the rest of the way. When we got there, we found the hill, and sat there. "So Shadow." Blaze said, "... The kiss?"

My mind was thinking of the same thing. My eyes shut, and I heard nothing except my conscience. _Why did I kiss Blaze? _I thought. _She's so kind and gentle__, but... why did I do it? _My mind lingered on in frustration. _Shadow, you are the Ultimate Lifeform! You are immortal! If you develop attachments now, you will regret it later in the future! _Then I thought about what the new feeling I've had really was. _I'm in love with Blaze._

That was the answer to all of my questions. That's why I can't stop thinking about her! That's why my heart stops when she's in my view. _Maybe Sonic's right. I am in love with Blaze. _A voice interrupted my conscience from talking any longer. "Shadow? Are you alright? Shadow? Shadow!"

My eyelids opened, sinking in the view. We were still laying on the hilltop. My eyes gleamed to the left of me, then to my right. Finally, I faced the front. It was only a body. I looked up to find out who it belonged to, and the owner of the body was Blaze.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" She asked. "I thought you were never going to wake up, so I tried calling Sonic, but he must have partied still."

"That won't be necessary." I stood, staring into Blaze's honey colored irises. "I have something to tell you, that I should've told you when we kissed."

I noticed Blaze's cheeks change into the color of Knuckles' fur. "Yes?" She wondered, her eyes gleaming into mine.

Taking a deep breath, I finally said the words, "I love you."

"Oh, Shadow." She gasped, "I don't know what to say."

"I don't really know how, but ever since I saw you, I never stopped thinking about you." I said, being truthful in every word I said. "When Sonic said your name over the phone, I wanted to know who you are."

Blaze continued to stare into my red orbs. She took in every word I said, and tears were rising up in her eyes. She was soft on words, only saying, "Shadow...".

"You're so soft, so gentle, and so delicate." I continued. "When Sonic said what he said, when we met, I couldn't control myself. I was unsure whether I loved you then, but now, I realize, you're the one I need in my life. You're the fire that keeps me strong. You're the flames that lifts my spirits. You're my flame."

She was now crying, but with joy. She rushed toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Then, whispering into my ears, she said, "I've loved you too, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

While we were hugging, the night sky grew red. I looked up, only to see the comet returned, sending black and red aliens down to the skies and ground. The ground aliens were smashing cars, and threw street lights at the citizens. Blaze and I moved closer to the city, wondering what it was about. There, we saw a big creature, with two humans. They looked like thugs, one thick, while one was thin. The thick one had big muscles, and was smashing windows. The thin one didn't have much muscle, but sped through the city, punching people, while zapping them with a device that looked like a glove. His face was filled with insanity, while the thick one was similar to a beast. The one who sent the two humans, wore a big robe filled with chains.

It was clear to me now. The Black Aliens have returned.

* * *

**The Black Arms return! And now, it seems Black Doom has two henchmen with him. Who are they? What are the Black Arms' new intentions?**

**Until you find out, I will be making the chapter you will see more stuff in! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	12. The War Begins

**Well, here's the second chapter to the second part! Personally, I kinda like this chapter, because it gives a little bit of horror, along with comfort.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA OWNS SHADOW AND CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

The night sky that was formerly black and a starry night, was now red, and ominous. The same comet that was in my nightmare from before was the source that was sending black and red creatures. Could these be those 'black creatures', Shadow didn't want to come back? I focused on the huge one with the three eyes. He wore a very old robe, with chains dangling from his neck. He seemed to have two people with him, though I couldn't see who they were. I realized it was the same dark figure that was in the nightmare that destroyed Westopolis, only this time, it's real. His dark, sinister words linger within my conscience. _ "Destroy the human race, and eliminate Shadow the Hedgehog. Failure is not an option."_

My heart stopped. I tried moving, instead, I remained frozen. Before I knew it, I couldn't breathe. It seemed as if a supernatural force stopped my body from moving, and was now slowly trying to kill me off. The leading alien's words played back in my mind again, but this time it only had four words. _Eliminate Shadow the Hedgehog... Shadow the Hedgehog... Shadow..._

Suddenly, a voice broke it's way through the demon's words. "Blaze! Wake up! Blaze!" A light was shining it's way through, and I regained consciousness. I awoke to see my surroundings were different than before. It was in a building that had many computers, overlooked by an office.

"Where am I?" I asked, staring into the strange G sign that had a rocket-like logo behind it.

Shadow looked at me with worry, then answered, "We're in the GUN H.Q. The Commander contacted me to be here, but noticing you were under Black Doom's aura, I quickly convinced the Commander if I could take you here to rest."

I looked around more, and found a tall general. He had silver hair, and had one eye a dark red color, while the other one a greenish color. "Shadow couldn't let you suffer in that alien scum's powerful blast, so I complied with his request." Then he whispered, "He seems to care about you a lot. Just like he did with Maria."

Then the Commander turned around addressed to all the soldiers, "We are attacked by an old force. Those aliens seem to have two new associates that are working with them. We must crush the black creatures, and find out who these new threats are. Your mission: Destroy all alien troops! Take down the two new adversaries and bring them to H.Q!" He turned back to face Shadow, and said, "Shadow. Your mission is to take down Black Doom. I trust you with this mission."

"Understood." Shadow whispered. I raised my hand, wanting to talk to the tall commander. He raised his eyebrow, and said, "What is it, Ms. Blaze?"

"Could I help Shadow in taking down this alien leader?" I asked softly. He narrowed his eyebrows, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I normally wouldn't let anyone from another dimension handle one of our fights, but since you have a deep connection with Shadow," He smirked, "I think you both will bring peace to this world."

Shadow looked at the Commander in shock. He didn't seem to expect his boss to let me work with him. He thought his leader would let him go alone. "... Thanks Commander." He grinned. Shadow grinned?! This must be because of me. I felt proud, but I kept that aside. We have a war to go through, and it doesn't look like it will end peacefully.

* * *

**I will be updating a lot more here now. I finally have some ideas, including some with my new OC's, which will be featured next chapter. Lots of fighting.**

**Until then, I will be in the dentist's office tomorrow. Just one more cavity to get out! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	13. Blaze's Sorrow

**Here's another chapter! It's kinda like the last one, with Black Doom killing Blaze's family for Eggman Nega in the past. Who knew he traveled dimensions? I wish he did. Heck, I wish he was back in the series.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA OWNS SHADOW AND CHARACTERS! I own the past of Blaze in this, because I have no idea on what her real past is.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

We had to move. Black Doom's forces were advancing to Central City now. Everyone evacuated Westopolis successfully. I found Faker and his friends. They were fighting off the black creatures. Silver lifted some of them with his psychic abilities, then threw them towards a wall. Omega was blasting some with his rocket launchers, while Rouge and Knuckles were kicking and punching them away. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were doing whatever they could to stop the advancing army. Sonic looked over to me and Blaze, then grinned. I shrugged it off, then looked around me. Millions of black aliens swarmed around me. I looked to my left, which Blaze was also surrounded by them too.

"What do we do, Shadow?" She yelled. Her voice then drifted to Maria's voice, where her appearance changed as well. "What do we do?"

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed hold of Blaze, then took off my inhibitor rings. "We'll do this." I screamed. My fur was glowing red, like a fire consumed around me. "Chaos... BLAST!"

We ran through the aliens, each one getting caught in my deadly blast. One by one, each one turned to dust. We then hid behind a row of steel box to protect ourselves until my Chaos Energy restored.

"That's what happens when you take off those rings?" Blaze questioned.

"Yes. I can use Chaos Energy in different ways, such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, or a deadly Chaos Blast." I replied, "However, since I have too much Chaos Energy, it could be fatal if I kept these inhibitor rings off too long. So I wear them to make the pressure go down."

Suddenly, we heard voices. We ducked, and saw who they belonged to. It was those humans that were working with Black Doom.

"So, the boss wants us to find this hedgehog named Shadow?" The bigger one chuckled.

"Yes. He said that Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform, and was created from his own DNA." The skinny one cackled. "We'll be lucky if we find him, so we can kill him on the spot."

Blaze now had a curious look on her face. "Is their boss the one you said infused his DNA in you?"

I couldn't hide it any longer. I didn't want to lie to Blaze, right there and then. So I told the truth. "My DNA... was from Black Doom."

Once I said Black Doom, Blaze zoned out. Her eyes were wide open, and she stared off in shock. Finally, she sobbed, "Black Doom... killed my mother and father!"

"What?" I asked. I needed to know what that damn alien did to her.

Blaze continued to cry, then she said, "When I was born, Eggman Nega wanted to destroy me. When he had the thought of me inheriting the throne, he didn't seem to accept that, so he tried to destroy me and my parents. He didn't know what to do, because he was exiled for crimes he's done before. Then, a black comet came down to his headquarters, and I swear, I saw Black Doom come out that comet."

My anger raged within me. I couldn't bear to think of the horrible things Black Doom could have done to Blaze and her family. "Go on." I said silently.

"Aliens rained down in my kingdom, and they attacked my people. Then when my parents tried to run away, Black Doom made them unable to move. Then he swiftly sent a spear towards them, killing them. Not before my father gave me to Gardon, and told me to never let your guard down. To always stick up for myself. When I grew old enough, I took down Eggman Nega, and reclaimed my place as the princess of my kingdom."

"Don't cry anymore, Blaze." I spoke. "We'll take him down, along with any other scum."

She wiped her tears away, then hugged me again. When she stopped, she smiled. "Let's keep moving."

I nodded, understanding the current situation. We had no time to lose. We looked once more at the two humans, then rushed towards them.

_Black Doom and his alien scum are going straight to hell!_

* * *

**Okay, NEXT chapter, there will be fighting. Shadow's gonna give them what's coming.**

**Until then, I'm reading some more fanfics.**

**-TravixMan-**


	14. Fighting Soldiers

**Here's another chapter! Here's a fighting scene.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA OWNS SHADOW AND CHARACTERS! I own the OC's Chris and Gerald. Not Gerald Robotnik.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I have never seen so much violence before. Shadow ran up to the two unsuspecting humans, and kicked their heads. He continued to beat them, smashing them against the wall. "Talk, humans. TALK!"

The fear on their faces were inevitable. I had the same thought they had. _Shadow's too strong. No wonder he's the Ultimate Lifeform._

The one with more muscle was the first to speak. "We had no idea what we were up against!" "Too strong! Too strong!" The skinny one whimpered.

"Who are you?" Shadow questioned, glaring at the once tough looking criminals who were now crippled in fright. "And how do you know Black Doom?"

"H-he bailed us out of prison, and s-said if we caught you dead or alive, w-we'd get a-a reward." The skinny human rattled.

"As of who we are, we ain't gonna tell you!" The thick human growled.

If they weren't going to tell us anything, time to take a new approach. "I'm sorry about his behavior. He's just being a bit harsh these days."

Both criminals' eyes widened. Then their expressions changed to sinister. "That's the cat the boss told us about! The one who crushed another guy named Eggman Nega's empire!" The thick one exclaimed.

"Looks like we're lucky, if we got the two people the boss wants to kill on our hands!" The human exclaimed. I took a closer look at his face. He seemed to have whiskers. _Is he a human rat? _I thought. I took a closer look at the other one as well. He seemed to have a light green color skin. _And he must be an alien._

__Shadow must have realized who they were as well, because then he punched the rat in the face. "Damn rat!" He swore. "You and your alien friend aren't going to grab us tonight!"

"Then looks like we're going to have to fight." The rat sneered. I couldn't tell where he was, because then he appeared behind Shadow, holding a knife in hand. "Look out!" I screamed. Shadow's eyes looked to the right, and next thing, he punched him in the eye. "Gaugh! That clever little..." The rat cursed. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but that wasn't the point now. The thick one charged towards me. Sending a fire pillar under him, he was left there, burning.

We had the upper hand, until the thick one went out of the fire, and pinned me and Shadow to the wall. "I think we should gut the two quite nicely. Don't you think, Chris?" The rat said, happily.

"Don't think we're buddies now, Gerald." The one, now known as Chris growled. "We'll break the two's skulls first."

Then, out of the blue, a familiar face came to our rescue. Knuckles pinned Gerald to the dumpster. Chris noticed, and tried to help Gerald. However, Shadow and I used our combined strength to knock him down. Suddenly, Gerald was holding a container that had ooze inside. "Shall we use it now, Chris?!" He said, giggling insanely.

"Fine. Deploy it now!" Chris yelled. Before Gerald threw it at us, Knuckles punched him, causing it to spill all over. From right timing, Shadow picked up Chris, and threw him over to the ooze. Both villains were now limping towards the alley, and they disappeared, with a certain voice screaming, "We won't forget this!"

Both of us looked over to Knuckles, who was now cleaning the dirt off of him. "Well, that's over with. Wonder what that stuff was?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Shadow harshly answered. "That might be a tool that Black Doom developed to kill us."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We find Black Doom."

* * *

**Finally, that chapter's over. Next, Shadow and Blaze try to hunt down Black Doom.**

**Until then, I'm reading some more fanfics.**

**-TravixMan-**


	15. Never Turn Back

**Hey everyone! I'm SO glad the story's almost done! I have a few shout-outs to those who's been with the story very far!**

** Jenixy JMV Thank you for your support! I've read your recent story, Everyone Wants Her, and I just think it's marvelous! You should continue it!**

** Prodigal The Son Thank you for sticking to the story! It's been so far away, hasn't it? And don't worry! I have plans for Black Doom that is kinda like what you said, but it will be funny. Also, there's a hint of what the Black Arms end up doing in my other story, The Daily Lives of Sonic and Friends. I mentioned them in there, so they're very much alive.**

**Now on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters. I only own my two only OC's.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

All the Black Aliens outside were destroyed. It was finally time to storm the Black Comet. The Commander made us all take our positions.

"Attention all troops!" The commander yelled, "We have successfully destroyed all the alien soldiers on the outside. Lucky for us, they haven't invaded other areas."

Every soldier cheered, until the Commander held his hand up for silence. "Don't get too cocky yet. We will now enter the Black Comet, and destroy any alien scum that lies within that bloody hell."

Then he paused, and walked over to me and Blaze. "Shadow, and Ms. Blaze. I wish you both good luck. Make us all proud."

"Understood." I said, staring into the comet. Blaze nodded towards the Commander, then he joked, "A woman of few words, I see."

Blaze whispered to me, "Does he always do this humor?"

"He does this sometimes, but only once during the times the world is in crisis." I replied.

When the Commander signed us off, we ran inside the Black Comet. Running past all the aliens, we stopped in a lone hallway. My eyes scanned the area, checking for signs of alien creatures. There seemed to be none. Only Blaze and I were in the hallway.

Blaze's expression to a feeling of worry and dread. "What if we don't make it?"

"What?"

"I mean, the Black Arms invaded my homeland before, and killed off my parents. You said you defeated them years ago. But what if we can't defeat Black Doom? What if we don't make it out alive?"

That made me think for a second. _Will we survive?_

I shook off my worries, and put my arm around Blaze. "Trust me. There's no need to fear the Black Arms. I'll protect you. There's no way Black Doom will ever touch you. Not when I'm around."

Blaze blinked, then smiled. "I trust you."

I looked into Blaze's eyes. "And if we die, we'll die trying, and we'll die together."

She smiled, then said, "Shadow. I love you."

"I love you too."

Pushing the doors, we stepped into a room, where a glowing light was shining through.

_This is it. No turning back now._

* * *

**Since there's no turning back, next four chapters is all about violence now, just as the last chapter was. They meet two old enemies, with some new tricks up their sleeves.**

**Until then, I'm making some music!**

**-TravixMan-**


	16. What We're Made Of

**Hey everyone. School's coming back tomorrow, and I got finals next week. That means I won't be able to update much. However, I do have an interesting chapter for today.**

**Prodigal The Son, I love that song! When I made the chapter, I was going for the point of no return type of thing, so I added that as a homage to the song! :D**

**Now on to the final five chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters. I only own my two only OC's.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

The room was dark, and very desolate. No sign of aliens were in the room, just as it was in the hallway. I gleamed at the room more closely. It was a round place, with black and red writings on the wall. I looked up at the ceiling to find holes in it. Two deep dark holes.

"Where are you, Black Doom?" Shadow snarled, fiercely looking around the room. A sinister laugh boomed through the walls. "Did you think Black Doom would be in here? How... pathetic."

I looked around, trying to find the deep voice that sounded evil. "Who are you? And where are you hiding?" I said, glaring into the shadows.

Two shadows stepped out to show their identities. A dark blue hedgecat and a fiery orange echidna were now standing right in front of us. The dark blue hedgehog seemed to look like Shadow in almost every way, having blue highlights in his quills instead of red, having the same white patch of fluff on his chest. He looked a bit different, having a light blue crystal in his head. It seemed like my red gem, except it had spikes sticking up in the sides, and a spike on top. He also had emerald eyes, which up close, it looked more reptilian. He also didn't seem to have a mouth as well. It reminds me of a dark hedgehog I vaguely remember.

The echidna looked like Knuckles, having the same kind of eyes. He had a fiery texture in his hair, which burst into flames when he was angry. He also had highlights, which were also fiery. He had three spikes on his fists instead of two, and he also had a patch of fur on his chest, much looking like Shadow or Silver's. He had golden bracelets, which were like the dark blue hedgecat, except the line on it being zig-zagged, instead of straight.

"What, you don't remember us?" The echidna sneered, while giggling uncontrollably. Something seems very familiar about the two adversaries now.

Shadow said bluntly, "We don't even know you. Get out of our way, now."

"Black Doom told us to destroy you. You beat us once, but that won't happen again." The hedgecat said, clenching his fists.

Now I realized who these two were. They were the same criminals that Knuckles helped us defeat while we were outside in Westopolis.

"Is this what you two mutated into?" I asked. "If so, how did you turn into a combination of me and Shadow?" I pointed to the hedgecat, who I now remember as Chris.

"You and Shadow punched me into the Black Ooze. Since you two were the ones I last saw, I turned into a mutation of both of you." The hedgecat snarled. "Now, I go by the name, Frost."

"And I go by Flame." The echidna said, who I recognized as Gerald.

Shadow looked at the two mutated criminals, unable to hold his anger inside any longer. "When I get to Black Doom, his army, and you are going straight down to hell!"

"Then I'll just take you there first." Frost said harshly. He then shot ice-balls from his hands. Shadow grabbed my hand, and ran straight to Frost and Flame, avoiding each ball of ice. When he got to the two, he let go of my hand, then jump-kicked Frost in the snout. I scratched Flame in the face, which was now bleeding fire. _Just what are these two made of?_

Flame was sending fire boulders down on us from the balcony. Dodging the fireballs, Shadow went to Flame, and tried to use Chaos Spear. Frost grabbed his friend, and used something we didn't expect. He used Chaos Control, and the two disappeared to a different spot. Shadow was now frozen, staring at Frost.

"H-how did you..."

"Since I mutated from you two, I have a small fraction of your powers. That means, I can use Chaos Control at any will. I also have much more powers, thanks to a special scientist." Frost said, showing dark purple energy. He was making a void in the ground!

There was no chance of escaping our fate. Suddenly, I felt warm. My temperature was rising very rapidly. I checked inside, and the Sol Emeralds were glowing. When all seven of them are glowing, I realized that meant Sol Burn. Shadow was red as well, using Chaos Blast. Both blasts collided, and now, Frost and Flame were down. They looked severely injured. Meanwhile, both Shadow and I were fine. Although it did drain a lot of energy.

"The boss..." Frost coughed, "is in the room ahead of you."

Shadow looked at the two, then looked at the doors. "Come on. There's nothing left here."

We walked through the doors, and it revealed another empty room. In the center was Black Doom, who's three eyes gleamed down on me and Shadow.

"Welcome, Shadow. I should have known your cat friend was alive, but I did not expect her in front of my eyes now." He spoke, using telepathy to project his voice through our minds. Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed through the walls.

"Hello, Princess Blaze. Long time no see..."

* * *

**Who is in the room with our heroes and Black Doom? If he sounds evil, then he has to be an enemy. Chapter 17 will feature a long story.**

**Until then, I'm making some music!**

**-TravixMan-**


	17. An Old Enemy

**Hello, again! Since I'm such a nice guy, I decided to finish a bit more here. Why? Because I got barely anything to do. Homework's a bust, and I can't get any inspiration for music. Not to mention my other stuff is just hard to work on.**

**Prodigal The Son Yeah, I just love Crush 40! They're my favorite band besides The Beatles. :D****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters. **

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

The voice echoed in the room, giving off a familiar vibe. I had a feeling I had known who it was.

"Doctor Eggman?" I asked, thinking if the old doctor had finally started doing any action. However, my thoughts were cut short when a black and yellow Egg-Mobile hovered across the room, and hovered near Black Doom. The cockpit opened, and from what I found, it looked like Dr. Eggman, but he looked quite different. He had a yellow and black outfit, and a gray mustache similar to Dr. Eggman's.

"Why, if it isn't Sonic! You don't remember me?" The doctor asked in a sinister tone. Before I said anything, he inspected me more closely. "You don't seem to look like Sonic. Did you dye your quills and fur?"

"Enough with your foolishness, Dr. Eggman Nega." Black Doom bellowed. Eggman Nega. I remember Blaze telling me about him when she was telling me about her past. _So, that's the one who killed her parents? He'll pay as well! _Black Doom continued, "We will begin the invasion of the world," He said, then pointed to me and Blaze. "when they give us the Chaos and Sol Emeralds."

Blaze stepped forward, then asked, "Why are you here, Eggman Nega?"

Eggman Nega's shades gleamed off to me and Blaze, then the doctor said, "I came to finish the deal with Black Doom."

"When did the whole deal begin?" I asked, staring into Black Doom and Eggman Nega with anger.

"I'll gladly tell you, hedgehog."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"When Blaze was announced to be born, I knew that it would provide deep trouble for my empire. As I devised my schemes to kill Blaze, the royal guards always locked me away._

_"Then one day, I was very desperate. I knew that if I killed Blaze one more time, I'd be executed. When I was watching the stars, I saw the Black Comet. Researching on it, I then found out it belonged to the Black Arms, who were traversing across the galaxies. When I checked outside the next night, it was still there! I came into contact with the Black Arms leader, Black Doom, who offered to make a deal. If he were to kill Blaze and her parents, I'd rule the Sol Dimension, in exchange for the Sol Emeralds. _

_"By the time Black Doom killed the king and queen, the princess had escaped with the Sol Emeralds! When I told him I didn't have them, he had vanished, telling me if I couldn't give him the Sol Emeralds within 50 years, I'd pay him with my life."_

* * *

"And now, we finally found Blaze, standing in front of us with the Sol Emeralds, along with someone who has the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman Nega chuckled. Then he got out of the Egg-Mobile, and held out his hand. "Now Blaze, give them to me. If you please."

Blaze glared at Eggman Nega with determination. She was whispering, "I won't give in. I won't give up." Black Doom laughed, then brought out a dark sphere. "Shadow. Your Maria... is alive."

Maria... is alive? I looked over at Blaze, who now couldn't move. "I can't move! Shadow, help me!"

My mind flashed to 50 years ago. When Maria was shot. "Shadow, help me!" But with her in my thoughts now. Was she really alive? _No. She can't be alive. This has to be one of Black Doom's tricks. I'll make him pay for everything he's done!_

My eyes flashed open. I looked around me, still having the ability to move. I nearly forgot. Black Doom can't freeze me!

Using this to my advantage, I picked up Blaze, then ran across the room, and kicked Black Doom in the head. I then found Eggman Nega's Egg-Mobile, and used a homing attack on it.

"Guaghh! I create you, Shadow. And this is how you repay me?" Black Doom snarled. "Now you will suffer the wrath of the Black Arms!"

He floated upward, into the clouds. Eggman Nega followed as well, hovering over to Black Doom.

I grabbed out the Chaos Emeralds, then said to Blaze, "Take out the Sol Emeralds, and change into your Super Form!"

Blaze nodded, and the Chaos and Sol Emeralds floated around us in a rapid speed. My quills grew brighter. An aura surrounded me. When the transformation was complete, I was now Super Shadow. I looked over at Blaze, who was now orange-looking.

"We'll make those creeps pay for everything they've done!" Blaze yelled.

"Let's keep moving!" I yelled, grabbing Blaze's hand, then bursting through the roof to give chase.

_Black Doom, you're in a world of pain!_

* * *

**Ooh, Shadow and Blaze are all charged up, ready to battle! Will they defeat Black Doom and Eggman Nega? Find out next chapter!**

**Until then, I'm working on Homework.**

**-TravixMan-**


	18. The Short Final Battle

**Hello, again! I know that finals starts tomorrow, and I said I was studying. However, I know almost everything, so one chapter couldn't hurt much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V**

Breaking out of the comet, we rose up to the clouds to find Black Doom and Eggman Nega's Egg-Mobile transformed into monstrous versions of themselves. Black Doom was now large, and looked like a complete alien. He had two massive wings, four arms with claws on the hands, and multiple eyes. The only one that was the most distinguishing was the one that was dark red. Eggman Nega's Egg-Mobile now looked like a yellow and black dragon robot.

"You'll regret trying to defeat us, as we'll destroy you both, once and for all!" Eggman Nega shouted, laughing maniacally.

"Shadow, you will die trying to resist, just like the rest of these foolish humans, such as Maria. She is alive and healthy."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, and tensed. "Don't try to deceive me, Black Doom. I know of the truth." He spat, then shot a Chaos Spear at Black Doom, who dodged the attack, floating to the right.

"And Blaze," Black Doom continued, "your parents are alive as well."

I shot a glare towards Black Doom. "I'm not easily led by your wicked lies." I shot a fireball at his dark red eye. Since it was the one in the center, it burned all the other eyes, revealing that they were fake. Shadow gave me a smile, and sent a Chaos Spear at Black Doom, shocking him.

Eggman Nega only watched in horror as his teammate was being brutally injured, but he wasn't finished yet. He pressed a button, and missiles came out, coming in every direction. They were locked on to both me and Shadow. Using fast reflexes, I hopped on the huge missiles, and redirected them at Black Doom. It had been clear that defeating Eggman Nega was no longer on our priorities. Our only priority now was: defeat Black Doom, and save the world.

The missiles hit Black Doom, including one hitting him hard on the eye. The impact of the last missile caused the large alien to fall to the ground, colliding with the electric wires around the city. He then fell down into the concrete, knocked out cold.

"Let's finish this! Give it everything we have!" Shadow screamed.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Then we both rushed towards Black Doom, however, we froze we heard his deep raspy voice once again. Although this time, instead of screaming at us, he sounded like he was hurt.

"Stop!"

* * *

**What?! Black Doom is out of character here?! Maybe he got hit in the head too hard from the missiles.**

**I know that this seemed to be short for a final battle. It's just that I can't wait to get this story done! But that's not the end of my love for Shadaze. I'll probably write some oneshots soon.**

**Until then, I'm studying for Finals some more.**

**-TravixMan-**


	19. Live Life

**Welcome back to ****A Black Flame****, where we have two more chapters left to read! I got done with two of my four finals. They were a hassle. But on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

What was that about? Black Doom was not the ruthless, power-hungry tyrant he was anymore. In his place, he was now an innocent, normal being. Guess we hit him on the head too hard. "Let's see what's wrong with him." Blaze groaned, reluctantly. We floated over to Black Doom, who was now transformed into his old self again.

"Stop this violence. I have seen the errors of my ways." The alien leader spoke, shocking both me and Blaze. We definitely hit him on the head too hard.

Eggman Nega grew frustrated. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there, finish them off!" Instead, Black Doom shot a shadow orb at the dragon robot, causing the robot to explode. Eggman Nega then fled in his Egg-Mobile, screaming, "I won't forget this! Good riddance to you all!"

We floated back down to the ground, our super forms fading as well. Black Doom floated in front of us. "I have realized that destroying the world would be useless, if there is nothing to rule. All there would be is just an empty void of space." Black Doom croaked.

Black Doom then held the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds in front of him. "Take them. I no longer require the use of these emeralds." He pulled out two floating spheres in front of him. They were red and purple ones respectively. "You two may use only one wish each. This is the last of my abilities that I can do for you now, before I return to my home-world."

Blaze's eyes gleamed into the purple sphere. Then she said, "I wish for my parents to be alive."

"As you wish." Black Doom said, touching the purple orb. The orb then flashed white, and in front of Blaze was a large king, and a female queen. The large male cat seemed to have be a brown cat, having a bushy white mustache, and big fiery-colored robes. He also had a crown. The smaller female cat had a ponytail like Blaze's, and a blue dress. She was also purple, like her young princess. Both of the royal members had Blaze's honey colored eyes.

Blaze, tearfully looked at the two, unbelieving that they were now in front of her. Finally, she ran towards them, and grabbed hold of them, giving a tight hug. "Mom, Dad, you guys are back!"

"We'll always be here now." Her father said. He had a low voice, that boomed of great leadership. As they were reuniting, Black Doom faced me now. "Now you make your wish... son."

That word shocked me. He never gave any sign of love towards his alien spawn, or anyone. Staring into the red sphere immensely, I knew what my wish was. "I wish for Maria and Gerald Robotnik to be alive, so that they may live in this world that they've always dreamed of living in."

"Very well." Black Doom replied, as he touched the orb with one finger, transferring energy inside it. The sphere then flashed to white, and in front of us was Maria Robotnik, alive and well. "Shadow?"

I stood there, frozen. I couldn't believe that after 60 years, there was a way for Maria to come back into my life. Not only in mine, but in others' as well, like Sonic, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze.

Blaze. She was with me throughout this whole adventure. She defeated Black Doom with me, even though I doubted she could. Now her parents have returned into her life, making her very glad. Focusing back to reality, I then saw Maria in front of me once more. She ran up to me in tears, wrapping her arms around me.

"Maria." I spoke, softly. Behind Black Doom was also Gerald Robotnik, who was staring into my eyes. Finally, he said, "Shadow. Is it really you?" He hugged me and Maria. I looked over at Black Doom, who had now seemed to disappear. A rumbling sound came from behind us. The Black Comet rose from the ground, and returned into deep space.

That was it. Even though it was a short adventure, it was all over now. The party, the alien invasion, Maria and the Professor back to life. Sure, I'll introduce them to Sonic and the others sometime. Maybe the professor will give Tails some lessons on how to make lifeforms or machines.

My thoughts then drifted away, and I came back to reality. Maria and the professor were standing in front of me, along with the Commander, who just arrived with Rouge, Omega, and Sonic and his friends.

"Professor Gerald?" The Commander asked. "Shadow, how did this happen?"

"I'll tell you all about it later." I grinned. The Commander looked at me curiously, but then left with the troops. Sonic and the others then had their turn to look at Maria and the professor.

"So, you're Maria?" Sonic asked. "That's me!" Maria replied cheerfully. Then she asked me, "Are they your friends?"

I remembered all the times I've had with Sonic and the others. From racing Sonic, to fixing Tails' machines, to even staying at one of Amy's sleepovers. I didn't like them then, but now, I've put them in my heart.

"Yes." I then whispered to Sonic, "Why don't you ask Maria if she could go with you guys to the party, if that's still going on."

"Alright!" Sonic grinned, "Hey Maria, why not come to a party with us? It's pretty fun!" Maria nodded her head, then asked the professor for approval. "You may go." Tails also talked to the professor, telling him about his machines. "Would you like to make a machine with me?" The professor asked. Tails' face lit up in excitement, then said, "Would I?"

Tails and the professor walked off to Tails' workshop. The only ones left now were me, Blaze, and her parents. She looked up at her father and asked, "Could you guys stay here with me before we go back to our dimension?" "That depends." Her father said. "Is Gardon watching over the castle?"

"He is. He has every knight with him."

"Then yes, we can stay here." Her father smiled. He then said to me, "Thank you, for protecting our daughter. What's your name, sir?"

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." I replied.

"You and your folks seem like very nice people." He looked behind him, and looked back at me. "You have my approval to date my daughter."

My cheeks turned bright red. _How did he know what I was thinking? _"What?" I asked, still struck by his words.

"It's the least I can do for you protecting her, and helping her bring me and my wife back from the dead." He laughed heartily. I couldn't help but laugh too.

He caught up with his wife, and winked at me. He waved goodbye to both of us, with his wife's voice trailing, "Be at home soon, Blaze!" Her husband whispered something I couldn't make out, but it seemed it had something to do with the conversation the king was telling me.

I focused my eyes back on Blaze. Her eyes looked so beautiful in this sunset. Nervously fidgeting my fingers, I popped, "Blaze. Your dad said I can go out with you."

She looked at me. I didn't know what she was going to say. Figuring she would smack me, I turned around, not before feeling an embracing hug. Blaze turned me around, leaning in for a kiss. _We kissed._

_My life begins now. Time to live my life._

* * *

**That's the end of the Black Arms! :D**

**The Epilogue is the only one left! And yes, it's a sunset, just like at the end of the game in Shadow the Hedgehog. For this, I think it's romantic enough, don't you think? It's also at the same place as the last cut-scene in that game too.**

**Until then, I'm eagerly writing the epilogue!**

**-TravixMan-**


	20. Epilogue: Rise Again

**Welcome back to A Black Flame! Unfortunately, the story ends here, at the epilogue. Do not fear, for many more stories are on the way, including a Sonic crossover with my series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and characters. It's the end, and I had to say that. :P**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

The sunset was over, and night loomed in. Blaze was sleeping, lying her head against my chest. Realizing how late it was, I picked up the sleeping beauty, and got on my motorcycle. I turned it on, and turned around to look at Blaze, who was now awake.

"Shadow?" She mumbled. "Don't ever turn on this motorcycle when I'm asleep."

I rolled my eyes in a charmed way. "Blaze, there will be a lot of sleep at my house. That is, if you want to go there."

"Sure, we'll go there. My parents probably took my room anyways."

I gave her a purple helmet. She looked at me with a glimmer of curiosity. "Aren't you going to wear a helmet?"

"Yeah, now." I said, grabbing out a black and red helmet. It's visor was deep red in color.

Blaze continued to look at me, only this time, she was looking at me with a very cute smile. "You look very handsome in that helmet."

"Not as beautiful as you." I said, moving my helmet out of the way to give her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She said, taking in air as her soft lips continue to press against mine.

"I love you, Blaze."

Ceasing the kiss, I turned around to the front, turning the keys into the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight, love."

Holding the trigger of the accelerator, we drove off into the bright city of Westopolis. As I had said, Blaze was holding on to me.

_I'll hold on to her forever, and I will never let her out of my life. This time, we're rising._

* * *

**That's the end! Sorry if the ending's too short.**

**I will be writing more of Shadaze. Besides Knuxouge (My favorite Sonic couple), this is in second place. The ironic part is, I wrote a Shadaze story before I wrote a Knuxouge story. :P**

**Until I upload more fanfictions, I hope you all have a wonderful night, and may there be a Sonic Adventure 3. **

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
